


El sobreviviente

by ImAPotato



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAPotato/pseuds/ImAPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En los 62 Juegos del Hambre, veinticuatro tributos se verán enfrentados en una cruenta batalla por la supervivencia. Solo uno puede sobrevivir. Annie, Marco, Sasha, Eren, Armin, Jean y todos los demás usarán cualquier truco u habilidad que tengan bajo la manga para ser ese sobreviviente, cualquiera puede serlo, de eso se trata el juego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annie I

Sus puños golpearon una vez más aquel pesado saco que pendía de la rama de un árbol. Sus nudillos estaban rojos, le dolían, pero su padre estaba satisfecho con su entrenamiento del día. Había logrado voltearlo una vez apenas habían empezado, cosa que no era un hecho menor para una chica tan menuda.

–Bien hecho, Annie. Terminas por hoy.

Annie dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ese día no era un día como cualquier otro. Era el día de la cosecha, el día en que Annie se presentaría voluntaria como tributo femenino del Distrito 1.

Estaba decidido, era la mejor de su clase a pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años. Tal vez con eso se había ganado el odio de muchos de sus compañeros, pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería pasar por ese infierno para que su vida fuera normal de una vez. O lo más normal posible tratándose de la vida de un vencedor.

La rubia se retiró del lugar sin decir una palabra, en silencio, pensando en nada más ni nada menos de en como lograría vencer a una multitud de niños enojados para llegar al podio apenas el acompañante dijera un nombre en voz alta. Tal vez para Annie esa era la verdadera parte difícil, los verdaderos “Juegos del Hambre”. Sabía usar el cuchillo desde los nueve años, habiendo aprendido a golpear bien desde los siete. Su padre se había encargado de eso, él siempre tan considerado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era un vencedor y como tal quería transmitirle aquel orgullo a su única hija.

El sol de las once de la mañana calentaba el ambiente de manera tal que era insoportable estar en el exterior. Aún así la chica lo había logrado. Había entrenado desde las siete de la mañana a un ritmo constante. Ahora bien ¿de qué le serviría eso en la arena si un tributo sabía montar trampas caza personas de todo tipo? Annie era muy inteligente, pero su padre sólo le había enseñado a usar sus habilidades de combate a pesar de ser una niña tan menuda.

Al entrar a su habitación del segundo piso quitó la prensa que recogía su cabello y lo dejó caer libremente por sus hombros. Era hora de tomarse un buen baño.

Abrió la llave de la bañera y esperó unos minutos a que se llenara de agua caliente y el vapor empañara el vidrio del espejo. Era un clima relajante del cual Annie sabía disfrutar bien. Rápidamente se despojó de sus ropas impregnadas de sudor y se metió en la bañera. Dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en el borde y relajó su cuerpo, fijando su mirada azulada en el techo. Las volutas de vapor danzaban sobre su cabeza creando dibujos bastante interesantes.

El baño le llevó más de lo esperado e incluso le había costado levantarse y salir de ahí. La Annie despreocupada e irracional quería quedarse, pero su mente terminó ganando y se vio obligada a separarse de su preciada bañera.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una mullida toalla y se secó el cuerpo mientras se aproximaba a su cama, donde reposaba el vestido que usaría en la cosecha. Era un vestido negro sencillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y le hacía parecer un poco más alta de lo que era. Se vistió sin más preámbulo y luego de ponerse los zapatos y recogerse el cabello bajó a la sala.

Su padre la esperaba con los bazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido. Como era de esperase, llevaba las mismas ropas que en la mañana, no se había molestado en cambiarse.

–Veo que te tomaste tu tiempo. Vamos ahora o llegaremos tarde. –Acto seguido se inclinó para abrir la puerta de entrada y dejar salir a la chica.

La Aldea de los Vencedores del distrito 1 era de las más grandes y habitadas de Panem junto con la de los distritos 2 y 4. La razón detrás de esto era simplemente que los niños de dichos distritos eran entrenados desde muy pequeños para convertirse en tributos, en vencedores. Nadie estaba seguro si eso era legal pero nadie lo prohibía tampoco. Año tras año, cientos de chicos y chicas aspiraban a tener el honor de representar a su distrito en los juegos, incluso si esto iba en contra de su voluntad o si no era de su interés. Eso solía sucederle a los hijos de vencedores. Eran niños a los que nunca les había faltado nada, no tenían muchas razones para querer ganar los juegos. O si tal vez. En la mayoría de los casos debían soportar el doble de presión, ya fuera porque sus padres querían que fueran como ellos o simplemente detestaban la idea de tener que vivir bajo la sombra de sus familiares vencedores por el resto de sus vidas.  

Durante el camino Annie y su padre no hablaron mucho, solo se limitaron a cruzar un par de palabras triviales. Llegaron a la plaza y después de que su padre le deseara suerte, Annie caminó en silencio hacia el sector de las chicas.

A decir verdad, Annie no tenía amigos. Pero estaba bien con eso, ella nunca se había esforzado demasiado en socializar con sus compañeros de escuela. Tal vez cruzaba alguna que otra palabra con alguien de vez en cuando, pero solo cuando ellos se empeñaban en continuar la conversación. Muchos chicos y chicas de su edad inclusive la encontraban intimidante.

Por esta razón se situó cerca del podio, en una esquina donde las chicas que iban en grupos grandes no se metían. Estaba cómoda ahí, pero aún así recibía de vez en cuando algún codazo inevitable.

El alcalde del distrito subió al podio con unos papeles en la mano. Estaba acompañado por Galathea, la acompañante del Distrito 1 y por Mike Zakarius, el vencedor que serviría como mentor en esos juegos. Era un hombre rubio, muy alto y con aspecto de tipo rudo pero callado. Había ganado los juegos hace casi veinte años y ahora debía estar cerca de los treintaicinco. El padre de Annie le había dicho que Mike había ganado los juegos en cuatro días, asesinando con sus propias manos a casi la mitad de los tributos sobrevivientes al baño de sangre inicial.

Los murmullos de admiración no tardaron en hacerse notar entre la multitud cuando el hombre, sin decir nada, se sentó en una de las sillas. En el Distrito 1, 2 y 4 los vencedores eran héroes, personas a las que todos los niños tenían como modelo a seguir; al contrario de los demás distritos, donde la mayoría de los pocos vencedores estaban muertos o se habían perdido a si mismos en su propia locura.

El alcalde finalmente se acercó al micrófono y se aclaró la garganta, claramente pretendía callar a todo el mundo.  Una vez que lo consiguió, se dispuso a comenzar a leer su discurso sobre la creación de Panem y, posteriormente, de Los Juegos del Hambre.  Era el mismo de todos los años; Annie siempre se preguntaba cómo era que no se lo había aprendido de memoria ya en los casi cuarenta años que llevaba en ese cargo. También se preguntaba si el Capitolio de verdad esperaba que la gente se tragara todas esas idioteces como que habían salvado a los distritos de la guerra y demás. Pero a eso sí tenía una respuesta. La gente de su Distrito si lo creía porque era idiota. Aún así, eso no era asunto suyo, era una de las pocas personas a las que el Capitolio había beneficiado con su “generosidad”.

–Es el momento de arrepentirse, y también de dar las gracias. –Leyó el hombre con voz grave y serena.

Cuando el discurso llegó a su fin leyó la larga lista de los vencedores que el distrito 1 tuvo a lo largo de la historia con cierto deje de orgullo. Y cuando terminó, en la plaza reinaba un silencio sepulcral, como si ninguno de los allí presentes quisiese ser el primero en retomar su conversación con la persona que tenían al lado. Galathea aprovechó este silencio para ponerse de pie y cambiar lugares con el alcalde.

–Al parecer es hora de animar un poco este lugar ¡Felices juegos del hambre! –Gritó con entusiasmo. A ella se le sumaron miles y miles de aplausos y gritos de alegría, como si fuera el mismísimo Capitolio.

 –Bien, bien. Veo que todos están muy emocionados. Entiendo su emoción, yo también ya muero por conocer a nuestros tributos de estos sexagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre.

Annie miró a sus alrededores con una expresión que denotaba puro aburrimiento. Porque a decir verdad, las cosechas se le hacían siempre tediosas. Incluso aquel año. Siempre veía a todas las chicas que la rodeaban temblar de excitación, incluso algunas apretando los dientes para controlar sus nervios. Pero ella siempre intentaba parecer relajada.

Galathea se acercó a la urna de las chicas y, con una lentitud casi maliciosa, sacó un papelito.

–¡Caileigh Jewel! –Leyó en voz alta.

La niña se apresuró a subir al podio. Era una chica de trece años, bajita y algo regordeta. No parecía estar nerviosa en absoluto ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? En el Distrito 1 seleccionar a los tributos mediante un sorteo era una formalidad, siempre un chico mayor y bien entrenado iba a ofrecerse de voluntario.

Como era de esperarse, la mujer preguntó por voluntarios y Annie inmediatamente alzó su mano.

–¡Yo! ¡Yo me presento voluntaria! –No solía gritar, pero en algunas situaciones no le quedaba otra.

Una chica, algo enfadada, le dio un empujón algo brusco para que subiera al podio. Annie no le hizo caso y trepó los dos escalones mientras que la niña elegida bajaba.

–¿Cómo es tu nombre? –Preguntó Galathea incapaz de esconder su sorpresa.

–Annie. Annie Leonhardt. –Respondió la chica de manera gélida.

–¡Muy bien! Annie Leonhardt será nuestro tributo femenino. Ahora es el turno de los chicos. –Estrujó el hombro de Annie de manera fugaz y se acercó a la otra urna.

Otra vez tardó más de lo normal en sacar un papel. Incluso esta vez dejó caer el primero a propósito para tener que tomar otro. Annie pudo ver las caras de exasperación de algunos chicos.

–¡Cyril Metzger! –Leyó. Otro nombre que salía en vano.

Esta vez era un muchacho un poco más grande. Debía tener quince años aunque de seguro aparentaba más. Annie no pudo descifrar si el chico quería estar ahí o, como la niña, solo quería que llamaran a un voluntario y poder irse. Eso sí, parecía algo desorientado.

Cuando Galathea pidió voluntarios, un chico alzó la mano y empezó a abrirse paso desde la zona de los chicos de diecisiete años. No había forma de pasarlo desapercibido, ya que debía medir casi dos metros.

 –¡M-me presento voluntario! –Declaró cuando estaba ya a unos pocos metros del podio.

Annie le dedicó una mirada recién cuando este estuvo a su lado. Tenía ojos azules como los suyos y cabello corto y negro. Annie lo conocía. Bertholdt Fubar iba a su escuela y estaba en la clase de chicos avanzados en la academia.

Bertholdt se presentó mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de sudor de la frente de la manera más discreta posible. Era un chico tan callado y tranquilo como Annie, pero sin duda alguna casi invencible en el campo de batalla.

Al parecer Bertholdt se sintió observado, porque terminó por devolverle la mirada a Annie, quién volteó la cabeza de inmediato intentando fingir completo desinterés.

–Muy bien, Distrito 1. Annie Leonhardt y Bertholdt Fubar los representarán este año. –Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

Annie mantuvo la mirada fija en el público, observando las expresiones de júbilo de los mayores y niños y las sonrisas forzadas de muchos adolescentes que seguramente matarían ahora mismo por estar ahí en lugar de ellos dos.

Cuando el alcalde comenzó a leer el Tratado de la Traición, Galathea les indicó a ambos que se tomaran de las manos. Annie y Bertholdt intercambiaron una mirada, desinteresada de parte de Annie y tímida por parte de Bertholdt, e hicieron lo que les pedían. Annie lo sintió raro, casi incómodo ¿Cuántas eran las veces que tomaba la mano de alguien? Mientras pensaba en eso, el himno de Panem empezó a sonar.

  



	2. Marco I

Marco abrió los ojos de par en par, un despertar abrupto. Se removió en la cama y se frotó el ojo izquierdo. Su respiración estaba agitada y una delgada capa de sudor cubría sus mejillas pecosas. Cuando intentaba ubicarse en aquella nueva realidad, una voz de niña lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

–Arriba, Marco. Mamá dice que el desayuno ya está listo. –Louise estaba de pie frente a él, brazos cruzados sobre su delgado pecho y una expresión de “preocupación” que más que miedo daba ternura.  
El chico se incorporó finalmente sobre la cama y de un solo movimiento se puso de pie. Moría de hambre, su estómago no había dudado en encargarse de que supiera ello. Mientras buscaba una camiseta que ponerse, le dirigió otra mirada a su hermana que seguía ahí de pie.  
–Marco, tú no saldrás hoy en el sorteo ¿verdad? –Lo miró fijo, como si estuviera segura de que Marco podía controlar eso. Louise era una niña, pero entendía muy bien la cruel realidad que se desenvolvía a su alrededor como parte de su vida diaria, claro está, hasta cierto punto.  
Marco no supo que responder. Sabía que decirle que no había forma de que saliera no sería lo más sensato. Louise no tardaría en contraatacar, dando argumentos de por qué sí podría ser seleccionado. La hermana mayor de una niña de su clase había ido a los juegos el año anterior. Tenía sólo doce años y fue asesinada en la Cornucopia.  
–Louise, mi nombre sólo está ahí cinco veces. Hay…hay chicos que llegan a las treinta. –A pesar de que había dicho lo último para tranquilizar a su hermana, en verdad sentía compasión por aquellos chicos que para alimentar a su familia tenían que pedir teselas y arriesgarse aún más que lo demás a ser seleccionados.  
Marco tenía dieciséis años. Su familia podía considerarse parte de la clase media del distrito 7 y nunca se había visto obligado a pedir teselas. Como siempre había épocas y épocas, pero su madre prefería cenar una escasa sopa de vegetales por toda una temporada que dejar que su hijo arriesgara su vida.  
El padre de Marco era un leñador y su madre tenía un negocio de ropa en el centro de la ciudad; ella misma con otra mujer confeccionaba todas las prendas que vendían. A pesar de que les iba bastante bien, su casa era pequeña y de madera, situada cerca del bosque para comodidad de su padre y también de Marco, quién hace aproximadamente un año había empezado a aprender el oficio junto a su padre. Le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero era un muchacho fornido y sabía bien como usar un hacha.  
Apenas terminó de vestirse, fue jalado por Louise hacia las estrechas escaleras que desembocaban en la sala. Su madre y su padre estaban terminando de preparar su desayuno y les dio los buenos días con una cálida sonrisa que aún así no dejaba de verse tensa si se miraba dos veces. Nadie trabajaba ni iba a la escuela la mañana de la cosecha, todos debían estar en la plaza a las doce en punto para el sorteo. No estar significaba la muerte a no ser que les fuera imposible movilizarse.  
Marco y su hermana se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a devorar los panes que su madre había comprado esa mañana en la panadería. Marco pudo notar que eran de los panes caros, aquellos que sólo compraban en los cumpleaños o, precisamente, en los días de la cosecha.  
El desayuno transcurrió silencioso, sólo hubo intercambio sobre temas triviales como la escuela o las amigas de Louise. Hasta en ella era visible su esfuerzo por evitar hablar del gran evento del día. Aún así, la falsa actitud despreocupada de todos era perfectamente palpable y el futuro cercano se cernía sobre ellos como un nubarrón negro antes de una tormenta.  
La pequeña reunión familiar terminó y todos se dispersaron para volver a lo suyo. Quedaban aún unas dos horas para la cosecha, sin duda el peor momento. Marco pensó en buscar a alguno de sus amigos; sociable y simpático como era, amigos era justamente lo que no le faltaba. Aún así, descartó la idea rápidamente. Para todos ellos esas dos horas eran un infierno, ¿y qué peor que un infierno compartido? No quería que su ansiedad hiciera mal a nadie.  
Subió a su dormitorio, su puso un par de botas de cuero y volvió a bajar lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Silencioso como una sombra, salió por la pequeña puerta trasera de la casa; la que daba al bosque. El bosque siempre le ofrecía una calma y amabilidad incondicional que terminaba llenándolo y disipando sus preocupaciones. Ahí podía pensar tranquilo sin ningún aura malintencionada que se lo impidiera.  
Bordeó uno de los árboles y se internó en el bosque. Las hojas caídas y secas crujieron bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba por un sendero que cada vez se hacía más oscuro y sinuoso, pero siempre era tan familiar como la misma palma de su mano. Oyó los chillidos de las ardillas y el cantar de los pájaros comunicándose entre sí. No se consideraba un gran amante de la naturaleza, pero sí del bosque.  
No tardó en llegar a un pequeño claro en donde desde hacía ya unos cuantos años había un tronco hueco caído. Nunca se había podrido, por lo que había servido de lugar de juego para él, su hermana y sus amigos mientras ahí cupieron. Luego de eso, era un lugar de reunión muy habitual. Pero esa mañana estaba él solo.  
Se sentó sobre el tronco con cuidado y entrecerró los ojos, permitiéndose escuchar los sonidos de las aves y de los demás animales. Estaba seguro de que, si tenía que irse de su hogar por alguna razón, lo que más extrañaría de este además de su familia, sería el bosque; el olor a tierra mojada los días de lluvia y el manto rojo que cubría el sueño en otoño. Eran cosas que difícilmente podían apreciarse fuera del bosque. El bosque era sagrado.  
Pasó allí cerca de una hora, lo que para él fue mucho menos tiempo, solo unos pocos minutos. Aún así, dado que no llevaba un reloj con él y conocía su tendencia a perder la noción del tiempo, decidió volver. Las hojas crujieron bajo sus pies apenas empezó a caminar y Marco secretamente se preguntó si crujían en son de despedida, si estaban tan preocupadas como su hermana.  
> se dijo antes de seguir andando y divisar su casa al otro lado de aquellas ramas y hojas entreveradas. Apuró el paso, de repente temeroso de que lo regañaran por haber tardado tanto tiempo en el bosque. Generalmente no tenían problemas, pero a su madre no le gustaba llegar tarde ni siquiera a aquellos nefastos eventos. Tal vez era por puro nerviosismo y ansiedad.  
–Justo a tiempo. Ve a bañarte o llegaremos tarde.  
El chico solo asintió sin decir nada trotó todo el trayecto hacia su habitación. Apenas puso pie en el pasillo, el suelo crujió y su hermanita salió corriendo del baño hacia la habitación soltando un grito infantil. Marco se rió por lo bajo y se adentró en la habitación.  
Habiéndose dado un buen baño la noche anterior, no consideró necesario hacerlo en ese momento y solamente se limitó a ponerse sus mejores ropas: unos pantalones gruesos que había usado unas tres veces y una camisa color crema de manga larga. ¿Cuál era el sentido de vestirse con sus mejores ropas para la cosecha? Jamás lo entendería, pero él no era de los más rebeldes. Era más bien pasivo en ese sentido aunque estuviera completamente en contra con las acciones del gobierno. 

Había sido una mañana calurosa y la tarde también prometía serlo, pero para combatir el sol siempre estaba la sombra de un buen árbol. La plaza principal del Distrito 7 estaba abarrotada de gente que empujaba toda en la misma dirección, hacia el podio que se había colocado en el centro hacia unos pocos días. Marco vio niños y niñas con zapatos raídos que se dirigían con la cabeza gacha hacia su sector. Ninguno de ellos debía de tener más de trece años. Unos pasos más allá, una chica de unos quince arrastraba con ella a su hermana pequeña, quién al parecer tenía los pies arraigados al suelo. Una imagen aterradora.  
Se despidió de sus padres y su hermana con una tranquilizadora sonrisa y se encaminó hacia su lugar. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió que alguien se le colgaba de su brazo.  
–¡No puedes irte, Marco! ¡Ellos son malos! –Lloriqueó su hermanita, completamente fuera de si. ¿Por qué estaba tan convencida de que las cosas no saldrían bien? Había una alta probabilidad de que todos terminaran almorzando en su casa una vez terminada la cosecha.  
–Tranquila, volveré pronto. –Marco soltó los delgados bracitos de su hermana del suyo con amabilidad y continuó caminando, dejando a la niña atrás.  
Había unas cuantas caras conocidas en la zona de Marco, ya fueran chicos de la escuela o hijos de comerciantes o leñadores que se cruzaba habitualmente durante sus actividades. Intercambió saludos silenciosos con todos aquellos que conocía de alguna parte y les dio palabras de aliento. “Todo va a salir bien” les dijo.  
El reloj de la plaza dio las doce en punto y el señor alcalde del Distrito 7 subió al podio. Por la expresión que tenía cuando tomó el micrófono, todo aquello le gustaba tan poco como a la población. Su propio hijo estaba en edad seleccionable y eso, como a cualquiera de los otros padres, no le causaba ninguna gracia. Leyó el discurso con voz firme, seria y pausada, tomándose intervalos de vez en vez para mirar a gente con rostro impenetrable. Todo eso estaba siendo transmitido y seguramente no consideraba sensato dejar que su opinión saliera a relucir.  
Cuando terminó, los murmullos recomenzaron de inmediato. Todos sabían que venía después. Detrás del alcalde, había dos personas más sentadas en sus respectivas sillas. Una de ellas era Petra Ral, ganadora hacia unos pocos años y mentora del Distrito 7. Petra tenía semblante suave y ojos castaños amables, ¿quién podría pensar que era una vencedora? Pero lo era, era muy buena en la batalla a pesar de ser alguien tan dulce. A su lado estaba sentado Craig, el extraño hombre del Capitolio que servía como acompañante del distrito. No era extremadamente excéntrico como los demás, pero había uno o dos detalles que lo hacían extraño. Vestía enteramente de negro, con una flor púrpura en el pecho, su piel era pálida como la nieve y sus ojos eran de un anti natural tono lila. Y claro, el hecho que lo hacía definitivamente aterrador era ser el encargado de leer los nombres.  
–Damas y caballeros…–Entonó con voz grave pero cantarina. –Bienvenidos a la cosecha para los sexagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre. –Le sonrió a la audiencia con una sonrisa que daba miedo. – ¿Empezamos ya?  
Marco pudo sentir como los chicos y chicas a su alrededor se encogían y contenían sus respiraciones. Craig era equitativo: un año comenzaba por las chicas y al siguiente por los chicos; y así sucesivamente. Si la memoria no le fallaba, este año les tocaba a los chicos.  
El hombre caminó despacio hacia la urna de los chicos y se detuvo justo detrás, para así poder escudriñar las caras de todos, con un deje de sadismo casi inhumano. De todos, Craig seguramente era el acompañante menos deseable. Sin aviso previo, su atención volvió a fijarse en la urna. Metió la mano dentro y sacó un nombre inmediatamente.  
–Marco Bodt. –Leyó.  
Marco sintió todas las miradas repentinamente fijas en él. Abrió los ojos de par en par y trastabilló un poco. Aún así, logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para ser capaz de mover un pie, y luego el otro, y luego el otro, convencido de que todo eso era una horrible pesadilla y sólo necesitaba despertar.  
Antes de subir al podio, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Subió sin mirar a la audiencia, pero tampoco al suelo. Las manos le sudaban y su corazón latía desbocado, pero no quería que se notase, no quería poner a Craig a hablar.  
–Muy bien. Vamos ahora por las chicas. –El hombre le sonrió y Marco no pudo más que curvar sus labios un poco hacia arriba. Observó como Craig sacaba un nombre de la urna y se preparaba para leerlo. –Mina Carolina.  
Los ojos color avellana del chico se desviaron hacia la multitud, buscando a la chica. No tardó en reconocerla, abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar al frente. Era una chica delgada de espeso cabello negro peinado en dos coletas. Marco sabía quién era, iba con él a la escuela, y a pesar de que nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras, Marco sabía que era muy amable. Aún así, en ese momento su rostro estaba pálido y lucía una máscara de incredulidad y miedo. Mina subió al podio y sus miradas se encontraron. Marco no supo que decir, por lo que solo le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.  
Con un pequeño gesto, Craig les indicó que se tomaran de las manos y Marco extendió un poco la suya para tomar la de la chica. Esta temblaba un poco, por lo que la sujetó con firmeza.  
> pensó con horror. Sus ojos se desviaron por un segundo hacia la multitud, y pudo divisar a su hermana, quién al parecer se había zafado de la mano de su madre y había empujado hasta llegar más adelante. Parecía llamarlo, pero él no podía escuchar su voz. Comprendió entonces que tenía que volver con ella.  
El alcalde se aclaró la garganta y leyó el Tratado de la Traición con aquel mismo tono de voz con el que había leído el discurso. Una vez hubo terminado, el himno de Panem invadió los oídos de todos los presentes.


	3. Sasha I

La habitación era grande, probablemente dos veces más grande que su habitación y la de su padre juntas. Era, al parecer, el primer indicio del Capitolio que Sasha Braus vería antes de su largo viaje desde su hogar. Y no le gustaba. Detestaba ese lugar tanto como la idea de ir a Los Juegos del Hambre. Habían tenido que llamarla tres veces antes de que sus pies reaccionaran para subir al podio; y todo se había vuelto peor cuando habían elegido a su compañero. Connie Springer era su mejor amigo, no había forma de que fuera con ella y salieran los dos vivos.  
Su cabeza estaba enterrada en sus manos, y su inconsciente buscaba desesperadamente una manera de salir de allí antes de que fueran a buscarla. Oh, sí que sería todo un escándalo que los Agentes de la Paz entraran a buscarla y se dieran cuenta que había escapado. Algo insólito en sesenta y dos años. Una vez fuera, buscaría la manera de liberar a Connie, y serían fugitivos, pero estarían vivos. Llevarían dos caballos, y Sasha cogería su arco. Podrían traspasar los límites del distrito, huir hacia los espesos bosques cercanos al Distrito 7, o tal vez al 12, o incluso a las ruinas del Distrito 13. Sin dudas era un buen plan.  
Pero la habitación no tenía ventanas y dos Agentes de la Paz custodiaban todas las puertas. Qué pena.  
Había sido una linda mañana en el Distrito 10. Como de costumbre, Sasha se había levantado temprano para darles de comer a los animales y salir a cazar con su arco. Había cogido dos conejos gordos, un perfecto almuerzo para cuando volvieran de la cosecha. Incluso su padre la había felicitado, Sasha era una excelente cazadora. Pero nunca podría probar el sabor de esos conejos, y esa era la peor parte de todo eso.  
La puerta se abrió dejando que un cegador rayo de luz se abriera paso a través de la abertura. Sasha levantó la cabeza y se protegió de la luz con el dorso de su mano. Oyó a los Agentes de la Paz decir unas palabras antes de dejar a su padre entrar en la habitación. Algo tambaleante, la chica se puso de pie.  
–Sasha…–Su padre parecía igual de conmocionado que ella. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? Era su única hija.  
–Padre…–Susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo.  
Se abrazaron, como rara vez lo hacían. Tenían una buena relación, pero las demostraciones de afecto no eran su forma de expresarlo.  
–Vuelve a casa ¿sí? Tienes a tu caballo…¿Qué hará sin ti?  
Sasha apretó los labios, intentando no llorar. El caballo estaría perfectamente sin ella, temía por su padre más que nada.  
–Me haré con un buen arco…y cazaré muchos conejos. –Su voz sonaba convincente pero un tanto quebrada. – No voy a morirme de hambre…  
–Tendrás que cazar algo más que conejos si quieres volver, Sasha.  
–Lo se…–Su rostro estaba enterrado en el hombro de su padre, buscando así no parecer débil. –Yo…lo intentaré. –Su mirada se endureció un poco, sintiéndose determinada y capaz de hacerlo por lo menos por un segundo.  
–Hagas lo que hagas, Sasha tienes que-…–pesados pasos de botas interrumpieron a su padre en mitad de frase.  
–Dos minutos. –El Agente de la Paz estaba de pie detrás de ellos. Su rostro era impenetrable y sus ojos fríos como el hielo.  
El padre de Sasha soltó a su hija y se puso de pie de inmediato, dirigiéndole a esta una última mirada antes que el guardia lo cogiera del hombro y lo sacara de allí.  
–¡Recuerda! ¡No podré alimentar a tu caballo por siempre!  
>.  
Se quedó observando la puerta hasta mucho después de que esta se hubiese cerrado. De sus ojos brotaban unas pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras y sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza. En su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse lo mismo: tenía que ganar, tenía que ganar, tenía que ganar.  
Aquella frase se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si de un mantra se tratara; pero no pudo resistir mucho más y rompió a llorar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. En la oscuridad, se perdía la noción del tiempo. Esta vez no vino nadie, ningún conocido que venía a despedirse. Sólo dos agentes de la paz que venían a buscarla para llevarla a la estación de tren. Sasha se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. Por lo menos en el tren podría ver a Connie. No estaría sola, pero ¿era eso bueno?  
Caminó detrás de los agentes a paso lento, careciendo de la dignidad suficiente para erguir la cabeza y fingir que todo eso no la afectaba en lo más mínimo. No, su cabeza estaba gacha y de vez en cuando volvía a alzar su mano para limpiarse la nariz que moqueaba constantemente.  
Fuera del Edificio de Justicia los aguardaba un coche. Y muchas cámaras. Arriesgándose a ser captada por estas, Sasha levantó la cabeza y buscó desesperadamente por su amigo. No tardó en encontrarlo unos pocos metros más lejos, pero se contuvo de gritar su nombre. Volvieron a intercambiar miradas y Sasha pudo ver que Connie no estaba mucho mejor que ella. > se preguntó inútilmente mientras esquivaba a una mujer con una cámara, acompañada por un hombre que portaba un micrófono. Su mirada volvió a fijarse en los sucios adoquines del suelo y ahí se quedó hasta que tuvo que volver a levantar la cabeza para subir al coche.  
Fue entonces ahí cuando su acompañante, una mujer azul de pies a cabeza, se acercó a ellos.  
–Bien, sólo sonrían a la cámara, niños ¡No va a morderlos! –Exclamó con voz algo chillona mientras cogía a Connie del brazo y lo empujaba dentro del coche. Sasha la miró estupefacta, sin poder entender bien la razón, y luego le llegó el turno a ella.  
Ya en la “comodidad” del coche de lujo, no había cámaras ni personas acosándolos, solo aquella mujer quién era la única que saludaba a la cámara y sonreía con sus perturbadores dientes azules. Sasha comprendió que le gustaba mucho ese color.  
Las rodillas de Connie temblaban, y, a pesar de los desesperados esfuerzos del chico por disimularlo, era imposible no notarlo. Cuando se aseguró de que la mujer azul no los veía, Sasha acercó su mano a la de su mejor amigo y la cogió con fuerza. No sabía si era un intento de consolarlo a él o para ella, pero si se dio cuenta de que las rodillas de Connie habían dejado de temblar.  
Sasha y Connie habían sido amigos desde los diez años, cuando la familia de Connie se había mudado a una casita cercana a la de Sasha. Se habían hecho amigos casi al instante. Sasha lo recordaba bien. Habían jugado toda la tarde a las escondidas en los establos, el campo y el bosque cercanos a sus casas, cerca también de la verja que marcaba el límite del Distrito 10 con las tierras de nadie. Terminaron agotados, recostados sobre la hierba verde que apestaba a mierda de caballo.  
–A partir de ahora eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad, Connie? –Le había dicho Sasha con una gran sonrisa, tan típica de ella.  
–Cuenta conmigo para eso, Sasha. –Los ojos castaños de Connie se habían mostrado al principio algo sorprendidos, pero no había dudado en aceptar aquella propuesta.  
Lo mejor y más extraño de todo, para Sasha y probablemente también para Connie, era que nunca habían dejado de ser eso, mejores amigos. Y eso era algo que Sasha valoraba infinitamente. Habían sido compañeros de travesuras por mucho tiempo, y a eso se le habían sumado luego las cabalgatas clandestinas cuando todo el Distrito dormía.  
De repente recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su padre y su mano se tensó sobre la de Connie. Al prometerle que volvería, también le había prometido, a él y a si misma, que dejaría a Connie morir si eso significaba volver a casa. Y no quería eso.  
El coche se detuvo finalmente en frente de la estación de trenes. Ahí los esperaban incluso más cámaras, como si crecieran de los árboles que el Distrito 10 no tenía. Antes de bajar, la chica soltó la mano de su amigo y la mujer azul, a quién los reporteros llamaban Bleu, los apremió para que bajaran. Así lo hicieron, intentando no hacer contacto visual ni con las cámaras ni con ninguno de los presentes. Por eso se fijó en el tren que estaba detenido frente a ellos. De un lado del vagón se veía el lúgubre sello del Capitolio y del otro había enormes ventanas desde las cuales se podía ver un salón extremadamente lujoso donde de seguro tendrían muy buena comida. Eso hizo que el peso que oprimía el corazón de Sasha se alivianara un poco, sólo un poco.  
Los pocos pasos que debieron dar de un vehículo a otro se les hicieron eternos, incluso queriendo llegar rápido para refugiarse detrás de las paredes del tren. Las cámaras se les cruzaban por el camino y micrófonos sin rostro les pedían su opinión. Pesa a la naturaleza habladora y bromista de ambos, ninguno de ellos se dignó a responderle a la gente del Capitolio, dejando sin quererlo que las cámaras captaran sus rostros aterrados, conmocionados.  
Una vez que las puertas del tren se cerraron detrás de ellos, Sasha pudo soltar finalmente el aire que llevaba dentro de su pecho hacía rato, tal vez incluso desde que había dejado el salón del Edificio de Justicia. Todo lo que podría haber salido mal ya lo había hecho y tanto Connie como ella eran ahora protagonistas de su peor pesadilla, peones que ponían a funcionar la perfecta y retorcida máquina de control del Capitolio. Felices Juegos del Hambre.  
El interior del tren era algo que ninguno de los dos chicos pudo haberse imaginado jamás. Lo primero, debajo de sus pies se extendía una alfombra de tela roja que, según Sasha, parecía muy cara. Debajo de esta, podía verse el suelo revestido de fina madera bajo la cual, si estaban las ruedas del tren, no se escuchaba ni se sentía nada. Del techo pendían unas enormes lámparas de cristal ornamentadas en exceso que se tambaleaban suavemente sobre sus cabezas.  
–Bienvenidos sean. –Bleu les dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras se adelantaba para mostrarles el lugar. –Este es el pasillo. En el próximo vagón encontrarán sus habitaciones y más allá está el comedor y la sala de la televisión donde miraremos las demás cosechas. Estoy segura que eso es lo que quieren hacer desde que llegaron aquí. –Soltó una pequeña carcajada y juntó sus manos. –No queda mucho más que decir. Los quiero en el comedor en dos horas, sin falta.  
Los chicos apenas fueron capaces de escuchar las palabras de su acompañante. Simplemente no podían creer que un tren tuviera más lujos que el mismísimo Edificio de Justicia del Distrito. Se despidieron con pocas palabras y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para bañarse, ya tendrían tiempo a solas más tarde para tener una conversación de verdad, sin ningún curioso que se interpusiera en su camino.  
La habitación de Sasha era pequeña, pero mucho más grande de lo que la chica se imaginaba. La cama estaba junto a la ventana, al fondo. Era un poco más grande que la de su casa y estaba llena de cojines por todos lados. Sasha se preguntó como haría si quería dormir ahí. A cada lado de la habitación había una puerta de madera blanca, y, como supo Sasha al abrirlas, una daba al baño y la otra a un vestidor pequeño pero lleno de cajones y vestidos para todos los gustos ordenados en hilera. Abrumada, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de un golpe.  
Decidió darle una pequeña visita a Connie ya que al parecer los habían dejado tranquilos. Para ello se dio un baño rápido para quitarse el polvo y el sudor del día y se vistió con una camiseta sencilla y un par de pantalones de tela que encontró después de rebuscar unos cuantos minutos entre camisas de seda y faldas de satén demasiado extravagantes para su gusto. Por último, se deshizo la coleta que siempre solía llevar y se peinó el largo cabello castaño sin darle mucha importancia a los detalles. Una vez que hubo terminado, volvió a recogerse el cabello. Se había acostumbrado a usarlo así desde niña y ya casi no había vuelto a llevarlo suelto.  
Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a paso lento al de Connie, que quedaba del otro lado del estrecho pasillo. Era una puerta idéntica a la del suyo. Tocó tres veces y se inclinó contra la puerta esperando ser atendida. Su amigo no tardó en abrir. Sasha pudo observar que hacía al tiempo que sostenía el picaporte, luchaba para ponerse el pantalón con la otra mano. Por primera vez en el día, Sasha se rió.  
–¿Acaso interrumpo algo? –Preguntó con tono burlón.  
Connie chasqueó la lengua y sonrió.  
–Ya quisieras tu. Ven, entra.  
La chica entró en su habitación y pudo observar como en una hora Connie había convertido aquel pulcro lugar en un agujero negro de ropa, comida y…¿comida?  
–¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Le preguntó Sasha con los ojos abiertos como platos al señalar un plato con patatas cocidas y queso derretido. Maldición, con solo verlo se le hacía agua la boca.  
Connie terminó de ponerse los pantalones y se acercó a un aparato que al parecer Sasha había pasado por alto.  
–Esto. Te da la comida que quieras. –Dándose ciertos aires de superioridad, Connie ordenó el mismo plato que había estado comiendo y se lo entregó a una muy sorprendida Sasha.  
–Connie esto es… ¡esto es magnífico!  
Por un momento se había olvidado qué hacía en ese tren y a donde iba, solo podía sentir la textura suave de esas patatas calientes que se combinaba con la rugosa del queso.  
Tal vez fuera a morir, pero sería con el estómago lleno.


	4. Eren I

–Muy bien, mocosos, díganme cualquier habilidad útil que tengan.  
Su mentor los miraba fijo a través de la mesa mientras jugaba hábilmente con un cuchillo. Era un tipo que a simple vista daba miedo, y también una vez que uno sabía su historia, la cual gran parte del Distrito 12 conocía muy bien. Levi era su único vencedor con vida, toda una celebridad. Había nacido en la Veta, tal como su cabello negro y sus ojos grises indicaban, y había sido elegido para los juegos cuando tenía tan solo quince años, incluso muchos años antes de que Eren y Mikasa hubiesen nacido. Sus brillantes habilidades de supervivencia y combate lo llevaron a la victoria tan fácilmente como fue escogido.   
–Mikasa sabe pelear bien. –Eren miró a su hermana adoptiva con el ceño fruncido, buscando que ella confirmara sus palabras.  
Pero Mikasa se mantuvo impasible, mientras que Levi parecía perder la paciencia. Dejó el cuchillo a un lado y golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado.   
– ¿Y bien? ¿Es cierto lo que dice Eren? –Enarcó una fina ceja sin despegar los ojos de Mikasa.   
Eren le dio un codazo a la chica y esta suspiró.  
–Sí. –Respondió finalmente mientras cortaba un trozo pequeño de carne.   
– ¿Y tu? –Ahora le llegó a Eren el turno de responder.  
–Yo…yo puedo matar.   
A diferencia de la gran mayoría de los tributos, tanto Eren como Mikasa ya habían matado antes. No eran recuerdos gratos para ninguno de los dos: Ese día Mikasa había perdido a sus padres a manos de unos traficantes de personas y había sido Eren quién la había salvado, matando a dos de los hombres mientras que Mikasa se encargó del tercero. Fue entonces que los padres de Eren adoptaron a Mikasa como su hija.   
Si a Levi le había sorprendido la respuesta del chico de ojos verdes, no lo demostró en lo absoluto. No era alguien muy expresivo.  
–Veo que al parecer vale la pena invertir algo de mi tiempo en ustedes. Sean buenos luchadores o no, deben aprender a sobrevivir en la arena.   
Levi podía parecer terriblemente antipático, pero no había duda de que desde el año de su victoria había hecho un buen trabajo como mentor. Pero estaba en el Distrito equivocado, donde abundaban los tributos cuya única habilidad útil para los juegos era saber cómo pasar hambre sin quejarse; y luego morir. Eran débiles, muy pocos habían logrado asegurarse un puesto entre los ocho finalistas en los últimos años. Y quienes lo hacían, eran niños de la veta de entre quince y dieciocho años entrenados en el robo y las peleas callejeras, expertos en esconderse y escapar; pero completamente vulnerables a la fuerza y la táctica de los profesionales.   
Eren miró el trozo jugoso de carne a medio comer que reposaba en su plato y cortó otro trocito para llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo con lentitud. A pesar de que su familia rara vez pasaba hambre, eran muy pocas las veces en las que había comido carne, la cual nunca era tan buena como esa.   
Mikasa había terminado de comer hacía rato, pero al parecer estaba esperando a que Eren terminara. No se separaba de él en ningún momento y eso lo irritaba un poco. Incluso esa mañana, cuando Eren había salido seleccionado en la cosecha, Mikasa se había presentado voluntaria en lugar de la chiquilla que iba a ser su compañera. Eren le había gritado desde el podio que no lo hiciera, que se quedara con sus padres, pero no hubo caso. Mikasa era casi tan obstinada como lo era él a la hora de tomar una decisión.   
– ¿Qué haremos ahora? –Le había gritado Eren una vez que se encontraban a salvo de cualquier oído, en la habitación de Mikasa.   
–Tú intentarás no morir. Yo buscaré la manera de sacarte de ahí. –Mikasa permaneció impasible al responder a eso, como si su vida para ella no valiera nada.   
– ¿Acaso no valoras tu vida? –Eren no podía comprenderlo. Tal vez él hubiese hecho lo mismo en una situación inversa, pero no iba a aceptarlo y quedar como un hipócrita.  
–Lo hago, por eso salvaré la vida del que salvó la mía.   
Con eso había terminado la conversación. Eren se había quedado sin palabras por lo que se había limitado a retirarse del lugar con los puños cerrados y temblando de rabia e incertidumbre. Le enojaba el hecho de que Mikasa lo protegiera más que su madre, pero el saber que ella moriría para que él viviera lo llenaba de tristeza.   
Dejó ambos cubiertos sobre el plato y se cruzó fingiendo mirar hacia una de las ventanas. No había mucho que mirar, había anochecido y la ventana se había vuelto un recuadro negro, en el cual destellaba de vez en cuando alguna luz del camino. Calculó que debían estar ya bordeando el Distrito 6.   
–Entonces eso es todo supongo. Me hablarán un poco más sobre esto cuando lleguemos al Capitolio, cada uno en privado si así lo prefieren. –Escuchar la voz de Levi provocó que Eren volviera a centrar su atención en la cena y se terminara de unos tres bocados el puré de zanahorias que había quedado en su plato.   
–Es tiempo de ver las cosechas de los demás Distritos. Apuesto a que les gustaría ver las caras de sus contrincantes. –Esta vez la que habló fue Leah, la acompañante del Distrito 12. Era una mujer bastante joven, rubia y de piel muy blanca la cual estaba adornada con una serie de hileras de diamantes y aguamarinas incrustadas. La gente del Capitolio sin duda expresaba su exceso de tiempo libre haciendo cosas inimaginables con su cuerpo.  
Al escuchar eso, Eren volvió a sentir nervios. No tan intensos como en el momento de la cosecha, pero el saber que pronto vería a las personas a las que se estaría enfrentando a muerte en unos días lo hacía sentir ansioso, y no precisamente de la buena manera.   
>. pensó de manera obstinada y a la vez infantil.  
Su mentor cogió un trocito de pan y lo pasó por el plato, recogiendo la salsa restante y llevándoselo a la boca. El plato quedó blanco y reluciente otra vez.  
–Si terminaron de comer nos moveremos a la sala de la televisión en el vagón continuo. Asegúrense de dejar sus platos bien limpios. –Dicho esto, Levi se puso de pie y dobló en cuatro la servilleta de tela que había utilizado durante toda la cena.   
Eren simplemente intercambió una mirada con su hermana y se puso de pie al tiempo que esta lo hacía. Leah ya estaba junto a la puerta esperando a los otros tres. De los presentes, era la única que sonreía y fomentaba el entusiasmo. Por otro lado, tanto Levi como los dos adolescentes dejaban bien en claro que no querían estar ahí.   
La sala de la televisión era relativamente pequeña comparado con todo lo que habían visto hasta ahora. Estaba amueblada con una enorme pantalla plana que parecía, según Eren, el portal a una dimensión paralela donde el mundo era de colores vivos y canciones pegadizas. En frente de la pantalla, había dos butacas largas con cojines. Eren y Mikasa tomaron asiento en una mientras que su mentor y acompañante ocuparon la otra. La mujer rubia prendió la televisión justo cuando el sello de Panem desaparecía para dejar lugar a la fachada del Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 1. Decidió prestar atención, con el objetivo de acordarse de por lo menos de la mitad de los tributos y saber asociarlos luego en el entrenamiento.  
Vieron el breve momento de la cosecha del Distrito más rico de Panem, la cual fue bastante predecible. Dos niños eran seleccionados y eran rápidamente reemplazados por chicos mayores de apariencia mortífera. Aún así, Eren se sorprendió un poco con los dos tributos. A pesar de que tanto la chica como el chico parecían diestros en el arte de matar, ambos parecían tener un perfil bajo y no encajaban con el estereotipo de los profesionales que los Distritos más pobres conocían. La chica era una rubia muy bajita y seria, mientras que el chico, mucho más alto, parecía a simple vista que no le haría daño ni a una mosca. Pero por algo estaba ahí, claro. El Distrito 2 encajaba más con sus expectativas: el chico, Reiner, era también rubio pero corpulento y de apariencia fiera; lo mismo la chica, una pelirroja de ojos fríos y calculadores. El chico del Distrito 3 era otro rubio, pero delgado y de rostro aniñado, con el cabello lacio largo hasta casi tocar los hombros. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar cuando dijeron su nombre; pero aún así avanzó con paso firme entre la gente. Se llamaba Armin Arlert, pero seguro Eren luego olvidaría su nombre.   
En el Distrito 5 encontró un contraste parecido al del 1. El chico, Jean, alto y de cabellos color arena, era por lo menos media cabeza más alto que Eren. Se mostró conmocionado cuando dijeron su nombre pero pronto se recompuso. A Eren le pareció un tanto arrogante. La chica era harina de otro costal, una rubia muy pequeña de tiernos ojos azules. El chico del 7 también parecía un oponente a tener en cuenta, también alto y fornido, a pesar de su apariencia amable. Los chicos del 10, a juzgar por sus expresiones, podían ser amigos o conocidos cercanos. Sasha, la chica, era delgada y recogía su largo cabello castaño en una cola de caballo; su compañero, Connie, tenía ojos café y era unos centímetros más bajo que ella. El último tributo que llamó su atención fue la chica del Distrito 11: era casi tan alta como la mayoría de los chicos. Era morena, y su rostro, adornado con un puñado de pecas, poseía una seriedad propia de alguien que lleva a cuestas una vida dura; muy común en los Distritos 11 y 12.   
Por último vieron la cosecha del Distrito 12. Eren volvió a ver como Leah sacaba un papelito de la urna y leía “Eren Jaeger”, y como él, luego de dudar unos instantes, avanzaba con decisión hacia el podio. También vieron cuando llamaban a la chica, que resultó ser una aterrada chiquilla rubia de no más de trece años. Luego Mikasa Ackerman había alzado la voz apenas Leah pidió por voluntarios. Y ahí había comenzado su infierno.   
El sello de Panem volvió a aparecer en la pantalla antes de que esta se pusiera negra. No sabía qué esperar de sus oponentes, algunos desde luego parecían fieros, pero la mayoría eran una gran incógnita para Eren.   
–No dan tanto miedo como en otros años, yo-  
–Primer consejo que les daré. –Interrumpió inmediatamente Levi. –Lo más estúpido que pueden hacer en los juegos es subestimar a sus oponentes. Más de uno tiene cara de idiota y muchos más parecen unos enclenques a los que ni yo me imagino con un cuchillo en la mano. Pero háganlo, háganse la idea de que toda esa gente querrá asesinarlos.  
Eren sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse a la adorable chica del Distrito 5 sosteniendo un cuchillo ensangrentado. Y lo peor era que sabía bien que eso podía pasar, muchos vencedores habían usado ya ese truco, era muy efectivo.   
–Eso lo sé, pero… ¿significa que no podemos confiar en nadie más para una alianza? –Tal vez no estaría mal tener a uno o dos miembros más con ellos. –Cuando queden pocos podemos dividirnos.  
–Eren, dejar entrar a más gente a nuestra alianza es un suicidio. –Dijo Mikasa con voz cortante. Solía ser una chica bastante solitaria y desconfiada.   
–Las alianzas son un arma de doble filo. –Su mentor ya se había puesto de pie y los miraba con severidad, recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación. –Lo de que atacar a tres o cuatro personas es para pensarlo dos veces, es cierto. La supervivencia en grupo también suele ser más fácil. Pero…–Siempre había algún “pero”. –Las traiciones entre miembros de una alianza son muy frecuentes. Les diré algo. Nunca acepten dormir mientras otro monta guardia. Eso si es un suicidio. Les cortarán la garganta apenas empiecen a roncar.   
Era la primera vez que Levi hablaba tanto desde que lo habían conocido formalmente y eso llevó a Eren a pensar que tenía que ser algo muy importante para que mantuviera la boca abierta por tanto tiempo. Lo que decía sobre dejar que otro montara guardia era cierto, Eren había visto los juegos por la televisión durante casi una década y muchas veces un tributo se aliaba con otros sólo para matarlos mientras dormían, luego de haber compartido la comida en torno a la misma hoguera.   
–Lo tendré en cuenta. –Respondió Eren con seriedad. Era consciente de que pronto tendría unas cuantas noches sin sueño. Pero tenía la ventaja de tener a Mikasa, alguien que jamás lo traicionaría, y una excelente luchadora a su parecer. Y Mikasa lo tenía a él.   
Miró a su hermana adoptiva por si tenía algo para decir, pero la chica sólo miraba al mayor y, según supuso Eren, estaba asimilando cada una de sus palabras. Mikasa solía hacer eso. No decía nada cuando le explicaban algo y, cuando llegaba la hora de aplicarlo, se lo sabía mejor que él. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie diría nada más, se puso de pie y salió por la puerta después de despedirse con un “buenas noches” un tanto seco. En cuanto pasó junto a Levi, Eren tuvo que contener las ganas de soltar una risita al notar que Mikasa le llevaba una cabeza y media. Ya en la cosecha había notado que el legendario vencedor del Distrito 12 estaba algo corto de altura, pero recién se daba cuenta cuán bajo era. Aún así, tan extraño y gruñón como era, sentía una profunda admiración por él y confiaría en sus consejos como si su vida dependiera de ello; porque en parte, así era.   
Se despidió de los dos adultos y, tras soltar un profundo bostezo, se retiró a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente, cuando abriera los ojos, estarían llegando al Capitolio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, acá está el cuarto capítulo :D Pero el objetivo principal de esta nota es informar a quienes están leyendo que mañana me iré de viaje por un mes exactamente y como no voy a poder llevar mi computadora no podré escribir el capítulo 5 ni actualizar :c Aún así voy a avanzar con el nuevo capi en una libreta para ponerme al día apenas llegue (: Para quienes lean, muchas gracias por leer y prometo que pronto van a ver sangre ;D


End file.
